summonnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Astreiz Era
Astreiz Era (アストレイズ), also known as the Fusion and Resonance Reform (響融化, kyoyuka) is a new era in the summon night universe, starting in Summon Night 5. Overview Even though being a fantasy game, Prior to the Astreiz Era, the Summon Night universe was a scientific one. Its existing magic was limited and had a very methodic use. To be able to use it, many preparations were needed. such as study, training, search for special tools and even a bit of natural talent are essential to executing any of the old summon techniques. With everything surrounding being theoretically explained, with this knowledge being accepted world wide. Even while the their universe do have a type of god with its own mind and will, the people from Lyndbaum see it as nothing more than a mere type of energy, that can be studied and used with the correct knowledge, like any other kind of energy. In fact they almost did exactly that when the Colorless Faction created their Krips technology. As a result, there is no religion in Lyndbaum and its people never wish for invisible powers to suddenly come for their aid during difficult times, for it would never come, thus, they had to solve their problems with their own strength. However, everthing changed with the comming of the Astreiz Era. The War In the end of the old era, a great conflict known as World Warp War that twisted the fate of every world connected with Lyndbaum and its people. There was many terrible incidents that lead all the world in the summon night universe be on the verge of total destruction. Most of the historical events in this war are now treated as fairy tales and details are very scarce, but is said that the changes in this new era were necessary to save all the worlds existence. Post-war During this period, something still unknown happened in the world, change its environment and people. All barriers that separated all different worlds in the series were removed and all those world became partially connected with each others. Additionally, for reasons still not clarified, every single Summon Technique ceased to work. This all was apparetely caused by a mysterious creature known only as the "Thousand Eyes Dragon". This marked the start of not only a new era, but a new natural order, as the universe was now changed for a more magical one, full of mysteries and miracles. By studying this new environment, the concept of resonance was introduced and two new summon techniques were "discovered". the Summon Cluster and the Cross Technique. While the Cluster Summon still involves a more clear method to utilize, the Cross technique is still filled with mysteries. From them on, it also became possible to travel between those worlds freely. As a result, it was inevitable for all the different races to finally accept each other so they could survive. Little by little they started to walk in the path of a peaceful coexistence and nowadays it is believed that they finally are able to forget their differences and forgive their old mistakes to live together peacefully. Thanks to that, Lyndbaum and all others worlds became more prosperous while still maintaining their own cultural differences. Category:Event Category:Time Period